This invention relates to equipment for automatically packing articles of fruit into containers such as packing boxes. More specifically, this invention is directed to an automated apparatus for packing fruit into containers in predetermined patterns.
Certain fruits, such as melons, must be securely packed in shipping containers to prevent damage during transit and handling. To achieve this result, the articles of fruit are snugly packed in predetermined patterns. Typically, staggered or alternating patterns are used. For example, a shipping box could contain two layers of melons with each layer having nine melons. The bottom layer would consist of three rows of three melons each with the center row offset so that the melons in the center row fit snugly against the melons in the side rows in a staggered pattern. The side rows, in turn, fit snugly against the sides of the box holding the layer of melons securely in place. A second layer of melons could be packed in a complementary staggered pattern so that the melons in the second layer would fit snugly against each other and the melons in the first layer. Additional alternating staggered layers of melons could be added depending upon how many melons are to be packed in a box.
An additional advantage of packing melons in this manner is that using staggered alternating layers enables more melons to be packed in a container than could be packed if random packing patterns are used.
Packing fruit in this manner by hand is expensive. The apparatus, which is the subject of this invention, relates to a labor-saving and cost-saving automated device which packs fruit in predetermined patterns necessary to minimize damage to the fruit during transit and handling.